


Want to Go Home

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Keith and Lance get trapped in a cold, dark cave. Lance isn't doing so hot.





	Want to Go Home

Though “trapped in a cold, dark cave with one broken Lion and one that was miles away” wasn’t the way Keith had exactly wanted the mission to end, he wasn’t entirely dissatisfied. Lance had been relatively quiet the whole time, which meant that things had gone smoothly until the Galra short-circuited Red. 

However, Hunk was on his way to get them. They’d hidden themselves away from harm, and now their biggest problem was just warding off the cold.

Keith was trying his best to build a fire. Lance had been put in charge of finding bedding for them to sleep on, which meant that no one was here to chastise Keith for cursing at the lack of flames as he rubbed two sticks together as fast as he could.

The sound of footsteps put him on edge for only a moment before he glanced up to see Lance returning. There was nothing in his hands.

“Didn’t find anything?” Keith asked with no malice in his voice. Honestly, he hadn’t expected much–the planet was pretty much damp everywhere, and he’d known that the chances of Lance finding something suitable for bedding were slim.

“Find what?” Lance asked, his voice sounding raspy. He cleared his throat and winced, and Keith smirked. This must be what happened when Lance was quiet for more than a few minutes at a time.

“Bedding? You know, for sleeping?” 

Lance plopped down heavily on the ground and brought his knees to his chest, shivering visibly. 

“Oh,” Lance replied, “no.” However, the surprise and confusion in his voice sort of implied to Keith that maybe he hadn’t looked very hard.

“That’s fine,” he muttered, “not a big deal.” 

Several silent minutes passed, with Lance resting his forehead on his folded arms while Keith tried and failed to make a fire. 

“Quiznak!” Keith cursed, tossing the sticks to the ground. Lance sat up startled. “I can’t get this stupid fire started. Looks like we’re just going to have to deal with a chilly night,” he admitted. 

Though Keith couldn’t see his face, something about the air around Lance turned impossibly sad. 

“S’okay,” he said, but his voice was wobbly. 

“It’s gonna have to be,” Keith grumbled. “Unless you want to try?” He secretly hoped that Lance might take a stab at it, but those hopes were dashed when Lance simply buried his face in his arms once more. “Okay, okay; jeez,” Keith caved, “you don’t have to.”

“Keith…” Lance mumbled, not picking his face up and making it difficult for Keith to even make out his words, “I wanna g-go home.” 

Keith’s blood turned to ice in his veins and his skin prickled with more than just chill bumps. “Hunk’s on his way,” Keith reassured, “remember? We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“I want to go home now,” Lance maintained tearfully. 

“Jesus, Lance; what’s wrong with you?” He nudged forward to look at his face, and when Lance didn’t even acknowledge his closeness, he forcibly picked up the blue paladin’s chin and tilted it to examine him. 

Immediately, the heat pouring off Lance made Keith’s eyes widen. “Holy hell, Lance,” he whispered, “why are you so hot?”

Lance shrugged, then slowly, too slowly for Keith’s liking, smirked just a tiny bit. “Natural gift,” he slurred. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, well now you’re giving me no choice but to make a fire. You can’t sleep in the cold all night.” Lance nodded, seemingly agreeing with that statement, but made no move to help.

Keith ended up giving up on the fire again in favor of stripping them both of armor and spooning Lance to keep him from freezing to death overnight. The heat was enough to make him sweat, but Lance’s shivering kept him awake for most of the night. Of course, Lance would never remember this bonding moment, either.


End file.
